


A Life of Love oneshots

by GSO



Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hair Braiding, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Mental Anguish, PTSD(ish), Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Sparda Family Cuddlepile, a lot of William Blake, dad nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GSO/pseuds/GSO
Summary: A Life of Love oneshots
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Life of Love: A Spardaverse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157036
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubixaSeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubixaSeraph/gifts).



> Vergil sucks at doing hair. his granddaughter loves him anyway.

Sparda manor Eva age 2  
Granddad? Will you do my hair? Eva asked cutely. Vergil scooped eva up into his arms and kissed her bedhead. Internally though he was panicking.  
later  
Grandad, I LOVE IT! Eva squealed. She peppered his cheek with happy kisses. Vergil set her down in his lap:  
I have no name  
I am but two days old.—  
What shall I call thee?  
I happy am  
Joy is my name,—  
Sweet joy befall thee!  
Pretty joy!  
Sweet joy but two days old,  
Sweet joy I call thee;  
Thou dost smile.  
I sing the while  
Sweet joy befall thee.  
Vergil happily thought: thank you, Sweet Joy. Eva buried her face in his shoulder, giggling as Vergil stroked her lumpy ponytail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva, the Pirate queen. in which nero is VERY stressed out.

Sparda manor Sometime after eva and nell left Nero and Tony age 30s  
Tony stormed into the kitchen swearing up a storm: Nero, cuz. You might wanna see this...nero grabbed the paper and scanned it: WHAT?! MY DAUGHTER IS A-pirate queen? Tony finished. Oh. Oh no...nero groaned, thinking of all the unsavory things that could happen. To a woman. Especially a pretty woman like his little girl. Dude nero. Re. Lax. I’m sure she’s fine. Besides, my Nell is with her. Nero started lightly banging his head on the wall thinking: I knew treasure island was a bad influence. Dante came in and nero miserably handed him the paper. Dante read it: oh my god. Whatever you do. Don’t tell vergil. Vergil: tell me what? Dante: nothing! Tony: uncle vergil, eva’s a- Sparda: Pirate. He groaned, thinking of all the unsavory things that could happen. To a woman. Oh eva, what trouble are you in?  
The next time eva made port in redgrave – Docks  
...Yeah. and no lies!  
Eva: Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!  
Nero: EVA SPARDA! WHERE ARE YOU, YOUNG LADY!  
Eva: uh oh.  
She climbed down from the ship, spotting her dad. and boy was he pissed.  
Eva turned on the charm waving as she ran up to her father: hi daddy. Miss me?  
Nero ran a hand down his face exhaling deeply: You. Disappeared. 11 years. Ago. What were you thinking?! Nero gave her a hug: well? Answer me!  
Eva twirled her booted foot: I’m looking for a way to defeat mundus. My disappearance was to keep that bastard away from the manor. Finally nero said, smoothing her hair back with a gloved hand: you grew. Eva laughed: yeah I did. We could really use your help. Bastard has ships that keep out gunning us. From nero: don’t ever do that to me again. Eva: we have an accord.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva the Badass.

Tortuga a few weeks later  
Dante nero vergil sparda and eva exited the ship and stepped out onto the dock. Catcalls came. Eva ignored them. Someone grabbed her hand trying to pull her to the ground. Sparda had only taken a single step before eva had the demon on the ground with her knee in his back: Scum. You know who I am? The demon wheezed out: Captain Eva, The Dark Protector? She put her blade to his throat: good. Very good. See that you remember that, you miserable rat.  
Inside the bar everyone gave eva a wide berth, too afraid to go near her. She tossed a coin onto the bar and picked up her drink. A few minutes later her contact came over: Up for a game of liar’s dice, Dark Protector? Aye. Eva hissed. The game began. Dante: hey dad? What’s Liar's dice? Sparda ran his fingers through his hair: in a word my son. Gambling. Each round, each player rolls a "hand" of dice under their cup and looks at their hand while keeping it concealed from the other players. The first player begins bidding, announcing any face value and the minimum number of dice that the player believes are showing that value, under all of the cups in the game. Ones are often wild, always counting as the face of the current bid. Nero Sighed: great. Just great. On the table, eva was losing. She flicked her hand that was under the table and the dice rotated, winning her the match. Vergil scowled: that was very dishonorable Eva. I’m very disappointed in you.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sparda that night  
Eva was Drinking. Again. She belted out:   
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
The glass in eva’s hand shook, so she poured herself another. As she did, a headache struck.  
Eva’s subconscious  
“Vergil” waited for her, back turned: you are a disgrace to your name. You should have died years ago. I will love you no longer. Begone! “Vergil” made a judgment cut and walked into the darkness. Eva felt herself become a child again, lost in davy jones’ locker: GRANDDAD! DON’T LEAVE ME! I’M SORRY...PLEASE COME BACK! Eva collapsed in the sand, sobbing.  
The sparda Captain’s quarters  
Vincent tried to calm his beloved as she struggled against him, keening and foaming at the mouth.  
The door opened and nero came in: what’s wrong with her? Vincent answered: she has PTSD. And she’s right in the middle of another episode. That’s why I’m here. She seems calmer when I’m around during these. Vincent tenderly kissed her forehead. Nero: but she’s-barely coherent? Seems that way. Nero ran a gloved hand down his face: Good god, now what? From eva: GRANDDAD! DON’T LEAVE ME! I’M SORRY...PLEASE COME BACK! Nero opened the door to go get his father.  
A few minutes later  
Vergil paced thinking: where did my little girl go? She lies cheats and steals now. Where did I go wrong? The door opened and nero came in: dad. You’re needed. Vergil sighed: not-she needs an anchor. Now. Nero interrupted: I know what happened this afternoon hurt you, but this could kill her. Come on! All of a sudden a william blake poem in eva’s voice reverberated in vergil’s brain:   
Once a dream did weave a shade,  
O'er my Angel-guarded bed,  
That an Emmet lost it's way  
Where on grass methought I lay.

Troubled wilderd and forlorn  
Dark benighted travel-worn,  
Over many a tangled spray  
All heart-broke I heard her say.

O my children! do they cry  
Do they hear their father sigh.  
Now they look abroad to see,  
Now return and weep for me.

Pitying I dropp'd a tear:  
But I saw a glow-worm near:  
Who replied. What wailing wight  
Calls the watchman of the night.

I am set to light the ground,  
While the beetle goes his round:  
Follow now the beetles hum,  
Little wanderer hie thee home.  
Vergil used the yamato to tear a hole in space heading for the captains quarters.  
Captains quarters  
Vincent was trying to get eva breathing again: oh, my love. Eva. Breathe! Eva coughed into vincent as she started breathing again. Vincent hurried to open the door but Vergil appeared behind him tearing a hole in space with the yamato. Vergil knelt at his granddaughter’s bedside, gently taking her face in both hands pressing his forehead to hers: Look at me, my darling. Nothing else. Just me. See me. Eva’s eyes opened and the episode ceased:   
I am set to light the ground,  
While the beetle goes his round:  
Follow now the beetles hum,  
Little wanderer hie thee home.  
Eva broke down sobbing, clinging to Vergil: so you don’t hate me. Vergil kissed her forehead again. he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone and tutted: what on earth made you think I did? Eva looked at the ground embarrassed: you said “I will love you no longer” Vergil gasped and said: lies. Forget them my darling. A knock came at the door. It was vincent who stood there: Mundus is here. His grin was nothing short of savage. Let’s go!  
MUNDUS! HAVE A TASTE OF THE SPARDA FAMILY COLLECTIVE MIDDLE FINGER, YOU SON OF A BITCH! Eva screeched. the world around mundus skipped and he disappeared.  
After the battle  
Vergil sat with his granddaughter. She had a mug of ale. Dante came over and clapped her on the shoulder: good job sweetie! Don’t encourage her Dante! Vergil sighed. Dante started geeking out: she’s a goddamn Pirate Queen. That’s awesome! Vincent came over and knelt in front of eva: I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you. Dante called: Nerooo...Vin-silence little brother vergil elbowed dante in the ribs. Vincent scooped eva up as she fell forward. No nooky, y’hear? Dante called after them, just as nero came above deck. her breath was heavy and eyes so wide they were all sclera and constricted pupils, Eva put her cutlass right up to dante’s eye: Shut. Up. I’m warning you. Dante jumped: yes ma’am! Vergil whispered to his granddaughter: shall I? Eva: permission granted. Dante started running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante, shut up. *sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Mundus, Eva is a mess. luckily her family rallies around her.

Captain’s log  
Day xxx  
The Devil War is over. I’m so relieved. And yet...I couldn't believe I did it. The thought came to mind and I acted upon it without a second thought. It was so easy. is it going to make the pain stop? No, but I finally had some sort of control over something.  
Everything in my life has been spiraling out of my control. So I started...harming myself...god. I can’t believe I just said that.  
P.s. I have a small thin dagger hidden in my sleeve. We’ll see how it goes.  
...  
Anthony entered the kitchen and found his niece sitting at the table, glassy eyed and silent. He heard a...squelching sound...She was gripping her human arm with her devil bringer, tearing into her elbow. It looked like she’d forgotten where she was and what she was doing. Above the elbow, her human arm was a lined mess. He crossed the kitchen and cupped her cheek: eva? Honey? What are you doing? Noth-don’t you lie to me. Hmm? Eva swallowed tears pouring down her cheeks: I’m fine. She gestured to her mess of an arm: I got this. I’m good. I-that’s enough! Tony snapped. He gripped her bloodstained devil bringer like people hold hands. Eva crumbled: It’s the only way I can feel anything. Tony’s jaw dropped. he sent a message along his mental link with his family: you guys better get down here. Like right now.  
Nero stormed into the kitchen: wha- he saw his daughter’s arms and quickly asked: eva? Did you do this? Eva crumbled: He was right. I’ll never be whole again. Nero gently crushed his daughter to his chest as she shattered.  
Captain’s log  
Day ???  
That bastard is still in my head. I can’t escape. I can still hear his laughter...MOM! No! DON’T!  
Eva’s subconscious  
Mundus laughed: Irony has favored you this time child. Look. There. The fake kyrie raced forward glaring balefully back at her creator: You will not kill my baby! Turning to her “daughter” she said: Eva. Run baby. Mundus chuckled: interesting. The child has imprinted you with some memories of the original. This should be fun. Without another word, mundus stabbed “kyrie” through the heart and blood splashed all over eva: MOM! NOOOO! The world skipped. Mundus laughed: Irony has favored you this time child. Look. There. The fake kyrie raced forward glaring balefully back at her creator: You will not kill my baby! Turning to her “daughter” she said: Eva. Run baby. Mundus chuckled: interesting. The child has imprinted you with some memories of the original. This should be fun. Without another word, mundus stabbed “kyrie” through the heart and blood splashed all over eva: MOM! NOOOO! The world skipped. Mundus laughed: Irony has favored you this time child. Look. There. The fake kyrie raced forward glaring balefully back at her creator: You will not kill my baby! Turning to her “daughter” she said: Eva. Run baby. Mundus chuckled: interesting. The child has imprinted you with some memories of the original. This should be fun. Without another word, mundus stabbed “kyrie” through the heart and blood splashed all over eva: MOM! NOOOO! The world skipped again. Mundus laughed: it’s my favorite part. So here we go again: Mundus laughed: Irony has favored you this time child. Look. There. The fake kyrie raced forward glaring balefully back at her creator: You will not kill my baby! Turning to her “daughter” she said: Eva. Run baby-that. Is. Enough. Mundus turned around, facing the Legendary Dark Knight in all his glory: Stop torturing my children. He motioned to nero, who scooped eva up: daddy’s gonna get you out of here, okay? Eva stammered: but what about grandpa Sparda? Shhh...hush now my darling Vergil soothed: he’ll be fine. Eva thought for a minute: I can make him leave. Turning back to nero she said: daddy. Put me down. No- nero started. Sorry dad. Eva started shouting: HEY MUNDUS! UP... YOURS! she devil triggered. And the world skipped. Sparda chuckled: well done, my girl.  
Eva’s room – the next morning  
Eva woke to a huge cuddle pile: dante Grandad dad uncle tony and grandfather Sparda. grandfather Sparda scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the study.  
Study hours later  
Eva sat on sparda’s lap, too comfortable to move. Whenever it looked like she might start “picking” at her injured arm, sparda gently gripped her devil bringer: Forgive me evie, for all the hurt I caused you...I love you. Sparda kissed her forehead, tracing loving patterns with his gloved hands over the places where once, in his rage, he’d bestowed harsh bruises. Cuddled against her great grandfather’s broad chest Eva murmured:  
I have no name  
I am but two days old.—  
What shall I call thee?  
I happy am  
Joy is my name,—  
Sweet joy befall thee!  
Pretty joy!  
Sweet joy but two days old,  
Sweet joy I call thee;  
Thou dost smile.  
I sing the while  
Sweet joy befall thee.  
On the other side of the door, nero and vergil embraced each other and broke down sobbing in gratitude for the mended relationship: Finally! The door opened and Sparda and eva pulled the two into a group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this: "Eva sat on sparda’s lap, too comfortable to move. Whenever it looked like she might start “picking” at her injured arm, sparda gently gripped her devil bringer: Forgive me evie, for all the hurt I caused you...I love you. Sparda kissed her forehead, tracing loving patterns with his gloved hands over the places where once, in his rage, he’d bestowed harsh bruises." was inspired by this picture: http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/devilmaycry/images/6/63/Sparda_%28Model%29_DMC4SE.png/revision/latest?cb=20150512170909


	6. Chapter 6

Eva’s subconcious  
Sparda stood in front of his great granddaughter as The Legendary Dark Knight: you are a disgrace to your name. “sparda” drove force edge through eva’s heart. the world skipped.  
“Vergil” stood in front of eva: Foolish child. Eva was impaled on her grandfather’s summoned swords. the world skipped.  
“Dante”: sorry kiddo. Looks like you’ll have to go. Bullet from Luce straight to the brain. the world skipped.  
“Nero”: you should have died instead. Nero stomped on eva’s chest, crushing her heart. the world skipped.  
“Vincent”: you're practically a saint. Or an angel. Or it could be... You're a monster. Come on, you're just a little too perfect and that kind of perfection seems wrong. In fact, one might even say it's monstrous. After all, devils never Cry.“vincent” crushed her lips in a brutal searing kiss, then shoved her from the deck. She plunged into the water and her head struck the anchor. the world skipped once again.  
Eva broke down sobbing :...m’sorry. Wildly she said: what if I died for you? Would that make it better? Eva opened her eyes and rose from her bed.  
Study several hours later  
Sparda opened the door and to his shock and horror found eva with one of his bottles of demonic liquor. The bottle was empty. On the desk, he saw what looked like the entire medicine cabinet. On the floor sat the other bottle, also empty: oh evie, no! Sparda checked for a pulse: light as a hummingbird(much too quick)lifted his near lifeless great granddaughter tenderly into his arms and carried her from the room: oh evie, please don’t be dead...  
Eva’s room a few minutes later  
Dante proceeded to lose his mind: Eva, oh my god. Can you hear me, sweetie? He touched her hand, flinching at how cold it was: nononono....  
Sparda’s face started to crumple but his mind won out: we must act quickly Dante, to save her life. Dante nodded bleakly: what do you need, pops?  
Eva’s subconscious  
Kyrie was stroking eva’s hair: eva, baby. Why did you do that? Eva started sobbing: I couldn’t save you. Mundus, he’s-Again, I must face a Sparda... Strange fate. Isn't it?" I HAVE PLANS FOR YOU, Daughter of Nero. Just you wait. Three glowing eyes appeared in a burning sky and eva’s great grandmother stood there, defiant: let my baby alone, you monster. Mundus laughed: foolish mortal. She called me here. Kyrie whispered into her daughter’s hair: you can make him leave. Remember? Come on, eva! You can do it! Eva stood Sparda’s voice echoing in her mind: I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me...I love you... Eva started shouting: HEY MUNDUS! UP... YOURS! she devil triggered. And the world skipped: thanks mom.  
Eva’s room the next afternoon   
Eva felt a gloved hand against her cheek and someone kissed her forehead: eva? Oh come here! Vergil breathed a sigh of relief: why did you do that? It could’ve kill-nearly did dante interrupted. Eva pressed her face into her grandfather’s chest: m’sorry. Nero hugged her from behind: Drinking? Really? Oh man...I'm getting too old for this crap... Sparda stood by the door as eva rose. Warm arms engulfed her. Sparda lightly guided her head to his shoulder as he whispered softly: You are not alone anymore, evie. And then came the world’s biggest family group hug. The next day, Sparda dante and vergil destroyed the liquor cabinet: good riddance.

In the field so green and so free, seeds gaze up.  
The clouds keeps them from the light,  
And the sky cries white tears of snow.  
But still…the fragile seeds wait long for the sun to shine  
Dark winter away, come spring.  
My young seeds once again will look up to the sky,  
And I know they will grow strong.  
My young seeds once again will look up to the sky,  
And I know they will grow strong.


End file.
